Of Ponies and Bears
by Tnelson711
Summary: Yeah, I'm a brony, XP   After a misfired spell, Trixie and Pinkie Pie end up in the Hundred Acre Wood. They go exploring, meet its inhabitants, and have many adventures. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends try to find Pinkie Pie. Can this get sorted out?


Introduction

* * *

><p>"<strong>Writing stories is easy. Trying to write a story of two separate plots is hard. But perhaps the most difficult challenge of all is trying to introduce a plot to the owner of the other one. You can never be sure if the man will buy it for one pound or five pounds, and you can never be sure <em>what<em> he will do with the land once it is bought. That is exactly what I am trying to do, however. I have not experienced first-hand either the adventures of Twilight Sparkle or Pinkie Pie, nor have I witnessed in person the childhood days of Pooh or Piglet or Tigger. To be truthful, I am still more familiar with Pooh Bear."**

* * *

><p>"Then what will happen to <em>us<em>?" asked Twilight, as she read what had been written.

"I would prefer to be written in all the way..." sighed Fluttershy, "...I mean...if that's okay with you..."

That is the trouble of writing stories about stories I am not entirely familiar with. Admittedly, I have seen the adventures in Equestria, but I am not sure if that will be enough.

"Aw, don't worry," assured Pinkie Pie with a smile of optimism on her face. "I'm sure you won't mess up _that_ badly."

What I am most concerned about is how long the adventures I am about to write about will remain in my head. I fondly remember stories I had heard when Christopher Robin and Clare Robin were visiting (I was also a visitor to England, and had rented a house there. In the end, they had visited my house, so that makes them the only visitors we shall concern ourselves with).

When they were visiting, they had brought their good friends Pooh and Tigger and Pinkie Pie. When I asked them why they brought them over, they said that they had tales to talk about. I assumed that when "tale" was used, Tigger would talk about the one on his end, but "tail" and "tale" are two different things.

Of course, being a Travis with very bad memory, it is hard to recall everything they had told me. There may have been one story they had told about the time Christopher Robin had gone to school, and when he got back, Pooh and Piglet and Tigger and Eeyore and Rabbit were missing.

There _is_ one story in particular that I remember. This story is about when Pinkie Pie had been introduced to Christopher and Clare. And since Rainbow Dash is bugging me to get on with the story already, perhaps that is what I'll do. Although, it's not really my story to tell so much as it is Christopher Robin and Clare Robin's.

- T.C.N.

* * *

><p>C H A P T E R - I<p>

* * *

><p><em>In Which<em>

We Are Introduced to

Pinkie Pie and Some Ponies

and our Story Begins

Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin. It is, as far as he knows, the only way of coming downstairs, but sometimes he feels that there really is another way, if only he could stop bumping for a moment and think of it. And then he feels that perhaps there isn't. But we have already been introduced to Winnie-the-Pooh. Of course, there is the chance you haven't heard of him, but he may have heard of you, so there you are.

Meanwhile, here is Pinkamena Diane, trotting along, hippity hoppity, clippity cloppity, on the edge of the stairs, in front of Clare Robin. It is, as far as she knows, not the only way of going down, but she wouldn't have it other way. She knows that she could also go bump, bump, bump, on the back of _her_ head, so that might be why. Anyhow, here they are, at the bottom, and ready to be introduced to you. Winnie-the-Pooh and Pinkie Pie.

Winnie-the-Pooh and Pinkie Pie like to do all sorts of things when they come downstairs – though they don't agree which ones they both want to do. Whenever Winnie-the-Pooh wants to play a game, Pinkie Pie wants to hear a fantasy in front of the fire. Whenever he wants to sit quietly in front of that fire and listen to a story, she wants to have a party. You never can get them to agree on one thing. This evening –

"What about a story?" said Christopher Robin and his sister Clare.

"_What_ about a story?" I said.

"Could you very sweetly tell Winnie-the-Pooh and Pinkie Pie one?" asked Christopher Robin.

"I don't know. I suppose I could," I said. "But what stories do he and Pinkie Pie both like?"

"About her past. Since she's a very curious sort of Pony," said Clare.

"Oh, I see. But what about Winnie-the-Pooh?"

"He likes stories about himself. Because he's _that_ sort of Bear." said Christopher Robin. "I do remember that time, though, only Pooh doesn't, so that's why he likes having it told to him again. Because then it's a real story and not just a remembering."

"I see."

"So could you very sweetly?" asked Christopher Robin.

"I don't know. Part of this story is Clare's to tell."

"I'll try to help you, daddy," beamed Clare.

"I'll try," I said.

So I tried, and so she tried to help.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, a very long time ago now, about two weeks starting tomorrow, Pinkie Pie lived in a town with other ponies. It was one of many towns in a whole world of ponies. There may have been more ponies outside of that world, but as far as ponies live, we're not staying outside of the town.<p>

_("That's Ponyville!" giggled Clare Robin._

_ "Oh?"  
><em>

_"The name of the place Pinkie Pie lives in!"_

_ "I wasn't sure."_

_ "Now you are," smiled Pinkie Pie._

_ "Then we will go on," said I.)_

One day, Pinkie Pie was feeling adventurous, so she said to herself, "I want to explore somewhere other than in Equestria. Somewhere far away and magical."

_("Do I have the name of that world right?" I asked._

_ "You do," said Pinkie Pie.)_

She thought for a moment, and continued, "You don't get somewhere magical without magic. And you don't get magic without having a source of magic, and the only type of thing I can think of having a source of magic is a unicorn."

After another pause, Pinkie Pie's face lit up. "And one of the only ponies in town who's a unicorn is Twilight Sparkle."

_("There is another one named Rarity, but she is not going to be introduced in this chapter," I whispered.)_

So she went on to Twilight's library. As she trotted (or hopped, really), she sang a little song to herself. It went like this:

"Having an adventure is a fun little desire,  
>Like climbing a tree, 'cause you want to go higher!<br>Exploring the world, (or other ones, perchance),  
>Is something everypony likes, so hence,<br>I shall explore!"

After Pinkie Pie sang her song, she reached the library. It was more of a tree, but it felt more like a library. It had a lot of books in it, stacked neatly in order, so it was probably a library. Nevertheless, Pinkie Pie knocked on the door with a knock that sounded like a drum's rhythm – bum ba-dum bum ba-dum, bum ba-dum bum!

"Is that you, Pinkie Pie?" asked Twilight.

"Yep!" said Pinkie Pie. "May I come in?"

"Alright, but I'm rather busy at the moment," said Twilight.

And so she went in.

"So, what'cha doin', Twilight?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well, I _was_ trying to find a book, but I can't find it. So, what do you need, Pinkie Pie?"

"I want to go somewhere far away," said Pinkie Pie. "Somewhere outside of Equestria."

Twilight shook her head. "I don't know if that's possible. I mean, we don't know of anywhere other than Equestria, so that would be troublesome."

"Aw, but I got everything ready to go!" sniffled Pinkie Pie. "Besides, they know where I am."

"Are you sure?" asked Twilight.

"Yes," said Pinkie Pie.

"You packed, didn't you?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie Pie looked at her bag – she had packed a batch of cupcakes, a recipe for in case she got lost, and a sleeping bag. It was everything she needed.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, Pinkie Pie," said Twilight, "but it's far too risky. You could be kidnapped by that fantastic _human_ species."

"I'd like to _see_ a human once in a while," said Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry, but it's far too dangerous."

"Aw, but I'm having a nothing-better-to-do day!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Better nothing-better-to-do than nothing-left-of-you, Pinkie Pie," said Twilight.

"But Twilight-"

"My answer is _no_, Pinkie Pie," affirmed Twilight. "I _do_ have some spare time, though, so if you need anything else, just ask."

Pinkie Pie sighed, and said, "No, I'm good for now." Then she went on her way.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie! If you can find my copy of 'Enchanting Spells', can you bring it to me?" asked Twilight as Pinkie Pie left.

"... Okey dokey loki," sighed Pinkie Pie.

Then their conversation was ended.

After the door to the library closed, Pinkie Pie started to think again. And the first pony she thought of was Zecora the Zebra. And then she remembered how much like Twilight Zecora was, so she tried thinking again. And as she was thinking, she was walking. But she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, only to what she was thinking.

The next pony she thought of was "The Great and Powerful Trixie", but no one had heard of her since she had arrived in Ponyville. She didn't know anything about Trixie – nothing about what happened, nothing about where she came from, nothing about where she was now. Her show was still amazing, in her opinion.

As she walked and thought, she thought of another song.

"It's a hard thing to go on an adventure,  
>It's a hard thing to find one, but I'm sure,<br>I'll find one, with or without Twilight,  
>And then, with knowledge I'll be bright!"<p>

She was still bored of being in Equestria, so that is why she sang a Boredom Song.

Pinkie Pie still wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she hadn't noticed that she was outside of Ponyville. She also hadn't noticed that she was in a forest. She hadn't noticed that she was about to bump! right into another pony. And she bumped! with a clumsy "Oof!".

So Pinkie Pie followed that "Oof!" with, "Are you okay?"

The pony, with her wizard's hat and robe, nodded and said, "The Great and Powerful Trixie is alright, but she's trying to practice some of her magic, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to working on it."

So Pinkie Pie left Trixie to work on her spells. Only a few seconds later did she realize that she had left _Trixie_ to work on her spells. So she turned back to Trixie.

"Um, excuse me-" began Pinkie Pie.

"What?" asked Trixie.

"I'm feeling in an adventurous mood, so can you help me find a place that's out of Equestria?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does _not_ take requests," said Trixie quite frankly.

"But I really _can't_ help the feeling!" complained Pinkie Pie.

"Then find another unicorn to help you," said Trixie.

"But your magic is great and powerful!" complimented Pinkie Pie.

"My answer is," Trixie began. She paused for a moment, then answered with, "yes."

Pinkie Pie grinned. She would finally find someplace she'd never been.

"But _only_ for one day," warned Trixie.

Pinkie Pie didn't care if it was only for a day – she was prepared to explore every inch of this new place within that time. Hopefully it wasn't too big.

So Trixie opened up her spellbook, and flipped it to _Teleportations and Transportations_. She read the instructions for a minute, and put the book down.

"This is a spell the Great and Powerful Trixie is having difficulty with," Trixie said, "so pay attention: you (or we) must concentrate on a place that you have in mind. I'll do the magic and part of the thinking, so you do the rest of the thinking. Be warned! You will most likely be transformed into the native species of wherever we go!"

"Got it," said Pinkie Pie.

Trixie's next act was to use her unicorn's magic in an attempt to pull them out of Equestria, and into a random place. And they thought of a place they wanted to go.

Trixie wanted to go to a magical place where she could hone her skills. She preferred to perfect perfection, and she couldn't do that without any distractions.

Pinkie Pie wanted to go somewhere simply fun for all.

And with a light cloud, and a soft _poof_, the spell worked. They vanished from their current location.

To their surprise, they found themselves in a bedroom. It was a very large bedroom, especially for a small animal.

"Wait, we aren't usually this small," pointed out Trixie. "And The Great and Powerful Trixie is _never_ small!"

"Are we in a Giant's bedroom? Because that would be awesome, 'cause me and Fluttershy were talking about giants the other day, and I said that it would be amazing, but she wasn't very enthusiastic about it; don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know, but anyways-" rambled Pinkie Pie.

Trixie did not pay any attention to her rambling. In fact, as much as she wanted to – she did not want to at all – her attention was focused on the other sort of sound pounding its way into the huge bedroom. That sound was getting closer, and closer, and closer.

She quickly dashed under the "giant's" bed.

"-so then I talked with Applejack about it, but apparently she didn't know anything about- hey, what's that sound?"

So the sound got closer and closer, and got louder, and louder, and louder, and then the door creaked open.

And that, I believe, is when you came in, Clare.

_("Was that really me?" said Clare in an awed voice, hardly daring to believe it._

_ "That was really you."_

_ Clare said nothing, but her eyes got larger and larger, and her face got pinker and pinker.)_

You looked at the pony with fascination. You had never seen anything like her before, and it was a curious sight to see. Was the pony a friend? Was he or she someone you could live with? You hadn't seen her before, but you knew that there was a bond between you and her, one that might not be broken so easily.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie gasped at the sight of Clare – she had never seen a human before, and she had not seen a giant. She certainly never saw a human that was bigger than any pony she'd ever seen. She smiled nervously, and started to back away.

"Don't go," you said.

Pinkie Pie didn't go. Instead, she looked nervously at the person. It wasn't a menacing creature at all – it was an innocent little girl – the smallest Pinkie Pie had ever seen.

"Who are you?" you said.

Pinkie Pie stuttered a bit, but still said, "P-P-Pinkie Pie."

You then started forward on the pony. After a few little steps, you knelt down, and said, "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you."  
>Pinkie Pie blinked. A <em>human<em> was actually going to help her adapt to this new world? This was amazing and fantastic - Twilight would never believe a word of this.

But at any rate, you scooped the pony up, and carried her an her belongings out of the room. You carried her all the way across the house, and all the way into Christopher Robin's room.

_("So that's why Pinkie Pie was in my room while I was at School?" said Christopher Robin._

_ "I am not sure."_

_ "It is," said Clare. "Sorry, Christopher."_

_ "It's alright _now," _said Christopher Robin.)_

To you, Clare, Christopher Robin's room was familiar. To Pinkie Pie, Christopher Robin's room was foreign.

"Would you like to play here?" you said.

"Sure...?" asked Pinkie Pie.

It became known that Pinkie Pie was afraid of you, just as you were slightly afraid of Pinkie Pie. But that would soon change.

It wouldn't change at that moment, because your mother called you downstairs for lunch.

"Coming, mother!" called Clare. Putting Pinkie Pie down, she said, "I'll be back later, Pinkie Pie!"

And with that, she went downstairs for lunch.

Pinkie Pie, feeling curious about this world, decided to see what she could find. It was filled with stuff that Christopher Robin had collected. Big things, small things, sticky things, a whole lot of things that Pinkie Pie hadn't seen before.

But the things Pinkie Pie noticed most was the stuffed animals – there were toys like a toy tiger, a small piglet (smaller than Pinkie Pie, it seemed), a Kangaroo with its young child, a big owl, and even a golden-yellow bear – his fur looked like it was stained with honey.

She eventually found a map – it was cyan blue, and looked as if it were drawn by a little boy. Perhaps it was drawn by both a little boy and someone named E. H. Shepard, since it was detailed, and it had his name on it. She decided to try and find the place shown on the map – she didn't pay attention to where she was going, so she soon found herself in Christopher Robin's closet. It didn't seem like a closet, however. It seemed more like a small hut.

When she opened the other door she saw in the "hut", she found out that the "hut" was indeed a "hut". And this hut was found in a beautiful forest. She checked the map one more time, in an attempt to find out where she was.

Pinkie Pie had found herself in the Hundred-Acre Wood.

* * *

><p>"Is that the end of the story?" asked Christopher Robin.<p>

"That's only a portion of the story I have to tell."

"Will the rest of the story be good?" asked Clare.

"It will. There's one part where Pooh tried to bake a cupcake-"

"He didn't do it well, did they?" asked Clare.

"No."

"Pooh couldn't, because he hasn't any brain. Did Pinkie Pie make one?" asked Christopher Robin.

"Well, that is a story for another time."

They both nodded.

"I remember now," said Clare. "only Pinkie Pie doesn't know anything about it, so that's why she wanted to have it told to her. Because then it's kinda like a real story and not just a rumor."

"That's just how _I_ feel," I said.

Christopher Robin gave a deep sigh, picked his Bear up by the leg, and walked off to the door, trailing Pooh behind him. At the door, he turned and said, "Coming to see me have my bath?"

"I might?" I said.

"Whatever happened to the 'Strong and Wonderful' Trixie?" asked Christopher Robin.

"That, too, comes into the story."

He nodded and went out, and in a moment I heard Winnie-the-Pooh – _bump, bump, bump_ – going up the stairs behind him.

Only Clare and I remained in the room. She looked tired, but she didn't try to go to bed yet. She looked at me with a wanting look.

"Daddy," said Clare. "can you sing me a song before I go to bed?"

"What about?"

"About the Hundred-Acre Wood."

"I'll try," said I.

So I tried.

"Deep in the Hundred-Acre Wood,  
>Where Christopher Robin Plays,<br>You'll Find the Enchanted Neighborhood  
>Of Christopher's Childhood Days.<p>

A Donkey named Eeyore is his Friend,  
>And Kanga, and Little Roo,<br>There's Rabbit, and Piglet, and there's Owl,  
>But Most-of-All, Winnie-the-Pooh.<p>

Winnie-the-Pooh, Winnie-the-Pooh,  
>Tubby Little Cubby All Stuffed With Fluff, He's<br>Winnie-The-Pooh, Winnie-The-Pooh,  
>Willy-Nilly Silly Old Bear."<p>

"And that is the song," said I.

"It's about Christopher Robin," she said.

"My dear Clare," said I, "the whole story – the song, too – is about you."

"So it is about Christopher," she sighed.

"You'll see," I said, with a grin on my face.

Clare nodded, and went to the door, and in a moment I heard Pinkie Pie – _hippity hoppity, clippity cloppity –_ galloping up the stairs alongside her.


End file.
